The invention relates generally to cordless window coverings and more particularly to cordless window coverings having relatively soft, flexible panels.
Window coverings having flexible panels such as woven wood shades, natural shades, Roman shades, hobbled shades, looped shades, and the like are known. Likewise, cordless window coverings are also known. Cordless window coverings typically comprise a spring motor connected to the top or bottom of the window covering. The spring motor offsets the weight of the shade panel to hold the shade panel in any vertical position. To operate the window covering, a user pushes up or pulls down on the bottom rail (or top rail in the case of a top down shade) of the shade panel to raise or lower the shade. The spring motor assists in the raising of the shade panel and holds the shade panel in the desired position. Typically, the shade panels in cordless window coverings are comprised of cellular shades.